A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective eye wear for people. More particularly, the invention relates to sunglasses of improved design which are buoyant.
B. Description of Background Art
Sunglasses are being worn by ever increasing numbers of people, who have been made aware of the damages of prolonged exposure of the eyes to ultraviolet rays emanating from the sun.
The increasing demand for sunglasses has resulted in a proliferation of designs for sunglasses. Thus some sunglasses are designed primarily to meet functional objectives; others are more stylish. Sunglasses which depart in structure and appearance from conventional spectacle-type sunglasses are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Sameth, 2,491,137, Dec. 13, 1949, Eve Protector, in which is disclosed an eye protector or goggle which includes a one-piece plastic lens assembly consisting of two spaced apart lens portions connected by a bridge, forming a nose relief therebelow. Opposite upper corners of the two lens portions are notched to received a fabric attachment band, which is looped around the bridge section. The free ends of the band must be tied in a knot to secure the eye protector to the head of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. McBrayer, 3,378,851, Apr. 23, 1968, Soft Frame Adjustable Eyeglasses: Discloses eyeglasses intended to be folded up and packaged in emergency survival kits. The eyeglasses have a soft plastic frame provided with two lens-holding openings, and an elongated upper band having VELCRO fasteners at opposite ends thereof, for securing the band at various circumferences around the head of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. Jean, Jr. , et al., 4,616,367, Oct. 14, 1986, Headband With Detachable Lenses: Discloses a headband having VELCRO fasteners at opposite ends thereof, and means for fastening a pair of lenses to the band which are movable laterally to accommodate an individual's inter-pupillary distance and also angularly to accommodate the individual's forehead angle.
U.S. Pat. No. Daigle, 4,712,254, Dec. 15, 1987, Headband and Eyepiece Combination: Discloses a flexible headband securable around the head of a wearer by VELCRO fasteners at opposite ends of the band. A pocket within the band holds a dual eyepiece assembly, which may be pulled down into an operable position over the eyes of a wearer, and re-inserted into the pocket when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. Janusz, 4,811,430, Mar. 14, 1989, Eve Shield and Headband Combination: Discloses an endless flexible moisture-absorbent headband having a VELCRO strip on part of its eye shield inner surface. An eye shield consisting of two lens portions joined by a bridge to form a nose relief has a VELCRO strip adhered to the upper margin at its outer surface. The eye shield is storable within a pocket in the headband when not in use, and adherable to the VELCRO strip on the inside of the band when it is desired to have the eye shield extend below the band into an operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. Duggan, 4,852,189, Aug. 1, 1989, Headband Structure: Discloses a headband in the form of an endless loop made of moisture absorbing, expandable or stretchable material such as terrycloth or cheesecloth. A plastic eyeglass assembly having a VELCRO strip adhered to part of its inner perimeter is thus removably fastenable to the headband.
U.S. Pat. No. Could, D 207,187, Mar. 14, 1987, Combination Goggles and Headband: Discloses an ornamental design for goggles having an attached flexible headband.
U.S. Pat. No. Grayson, D 212,201, Sep. 10, 1968, Strap Support for a Pair of Spectacles: Discloses an ornamental design for a strip for spectacles, the design consisting of two straps, each having a loop at one end thereof for fastening to the free end of an eyeglass bow, and a VELCRO fastener at the other end thereof for fastening the two strips together at a desired longitudinal position.
The present invention was conceived of to provide sunglasses having structural and functional characteristics which constitute novel and non-obvious advancements in the art.